Dunmer (Oblivion)
The Dunmer, more commonly referred to as''' Dark Elves', are the dark skinned elves originally from the province of Morrowind. They have red, glowing eyes and their skin tones vary from green to grey, and even light blue. They are known to be extremely strong, intelligent, and very quick, but are said to be ill favoured by fate. Their combination of powerful knowledge learned from centuries past and strong, agile physique make them superior warriors and sorcerers of great and powerful magic. On the battlefield, Dunmer are known for their skill with a balanced use of the sword, the bow and destruction magic. Offensive Spells seem to prove worthy alongside a spellcasting Dunmer in battle. In character, they are grim, aloof, and reserved, keeping to themselves as much as possible. They are just as distrusting and disdainful of other races as they are to other Dark Elves. The Dunmer and their national character embrace these various connotations with enthusiastic behaviors. In the Empire, 'Dark Elf' is the common used term used by any humanic race, but in their homeland; Morrowind, and among their Aldmeri brethren, they are known as Dunmer. In Morrowind the main religion is the worship of the Tribunal Temple but a large number of Dunmer also worship Daedric deities. They see Malacath and Boethia as primary Daedric deities, and their lack of proper social behaviors links them to their dark worshipping of the gods. The commoners ban their behaviors with harsh distrust. The lack of proper etiquette among these dark-skinned elves make them far inferior in the eyes of an Imperial. Originally the Dunmer were Chimer, however, they were changed by Azura after the Tribunal Temple's betrayal of Indoril Nerevar. In-Game Description ''Also known as "Dunmer" in their homeland of Morrowind, the Dark Elves are noted for their skilled and balanced integration of the sword, the bow and destruction magic. They are resistant to fire and can summon an ancestral ghost for aid. Gameplay (Oblivion) The Dunmer are well-balanced characters. They can become any of the three main archetype classes with ease. With good Destruction bonuses and combat bonuses to start off with, they can make perfect middle-of-the-line fighters with enough magic to get the fights finished. Also, with their 75% Resist Fire, they can be very useful in Oblivion, where Daedra, one of the most abundant enemies, are encountered. The same goes for planned vampires, as a Dunmer's 75% fire resistance cancels out the largest Weakness to Fire that full vampires have. Hostile Dummeri will most frequently be encountered as Bandit Bowmen or as Bandit Ringleaders, based on chance or your current skill in Luck. These Dunmer tend to be equipped with light armor and archery equipment (or a blunt weapon in the case of Ringleaders). Among the vampires, the Assassins, Battlemages, Nightblades and Pilgrims are Dunmer, including Assassin Vampire Matriarchs and Patriarchs. These classes seem to reflect, when showing bonuses and affected skills, that they work well with the Dunmer race in-game. Attributes Male *Speed +10 *Willpower -10 *Personality -10 Female *Speed +10 *Willpower -10 *Endurance -10 Skills *Athletics +5 *Blade +10 *Blunt +5 *Destruction +10 *Light Armor +5 *Marksman +5 *Mysticism +5 Traits *Ancestor's Wrath *Resist Fire 50 points. Dunmeri Ancestry The Dunmer were once the Chimer (Changed Folk, or Changed Ones), who were a people of the Altmeri who had abandoned the ways, customs and laws of the Summerset Isles, and embarked on a great exodus to Morrowind. They followed the prophet Veloth, who spoke to them on behalf of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. These teachings spawned a new culture on Tamriel and a new people, even though the Chimer were physically indistinguishable from Altmer. At the time of exodus and until their change, the exiles were known as the Velothi. The term can be used in a general sense for the Dunmer as well, though it carries a specific meaning referring to ex-Ashlanders who abandoned their nomadic societies. At the time of the Velothi's mass exodus, Morrowind was known as Dwemereth, after the enigmatic Dwemer who already inhabited the region. The exiles settled there and flourished, developing what is now known as Velothi High Culture, based on worship of the three Good Daedra and respect for the House of Troubles and the new customs. The ruins of Velothi Towers that now dot Morrowind are attributed to this period and are only common to tell-tale stories made up of legendary proportion. Sometime around the rise of the First Empire of the Nords in Skyrim, the Velothi civilization broke down into a relatively primitive collection of clans and tribal warfare. Because of the slave revolt, many Stronghold went into opposition to hide and protect Vvardenfell's borders from the Early Nord Skirmish squads. The so-called Dunmer Strongholds of Morrowind were most likely built at this time, for defense against Nordic raiders and other Chimer too, who did not seek exile with the rest at the time of exodus. Such disunity allowed Skyrim to conquer Morrowind. The Nords ruled Morrowind, now called Resdayn, under the reign of semi-corrupt Nord Tyrants for many years, until fighting of their own (the War of Succession) allowed the Chimer and Dwemer to form an alliance against the vulnerable and rebellious weak-minded Nords, and oust the occupiers. Azura's Curse and the Chimer's Transformation This was the era of the First Council, when the modern Great House system was in productionious form but already developing, with Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star and his three advisers (the Tribunal ; Almvimsi) at the fore. His included Almalexia, Vivec the warrior-poet, and Sotha Sil . As every student of eastern history knows, the union did not last long. After a supposed summoning of Azura at Red Mountain, where the Dwemer and Chimer fought the last of the opposing forces, Azura laid her curse upon the already-exiled Chimer. The supposed murder of Indoril Neravar Moon-and-Star by the summoning ritual made by the Tribunal, Azura appeared, with Indoril dead, and her words hissed: ' May the eyes of the Changed Ones be turned as red as this volcanic ash, and may there skin be as blackened as their hearts. The accursed drawn, blood from the master spilled, and a curse shown in the race of these folk, forever-more'. This led to the hiding of Vivec in the Ministry Of Truth and the recession of the cultures of the now accursed Chimer. Azura withdrew from the mountain, and there upon the now-Dunmer lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come. Gods *Almalexia *Vivec *Sotha Sil *Boethiah *Mephala *Azura *Lorkhan *Nerevar *Molag Bal *Malacath *Sheogorath *Mehrunes Dagon Sample Dunmer names Male *Ralas Hlaalu *Baltis Llervu *Sarel Velanmmmkk *Galvon Redoran *Endar Telvanni *Neven Hlaram *Arvas Drevan *Taras Verano *Rilen Indoran *Valen Dreth *Redras Sethran *Rythe Soline *Taven Rostalth Female *Llathala Alor *Dravona Ralas *Tilse Areleth *Melisi Daren *Varona Nelas *Voldsea Giryon *Brevasu Heran *Monesa Salen *Davilia Arvel *Aranea Drethan Sources Nerevar at Red Mountain de:Dunmer Category:Dunmer Category:Races